The Left Ventricle
by doublehue
Summary: The name is kind of odd I know but you should be able to get the meaning of it later in the story. Anyways, Roxas has gone missing after a fight Axel and he had the night before. It’s up to Riku, Sora and Axel to find him before something terrible happens
1. Missing

Summary: Roxas has gone missing after a fight Axel and he had the night before. It's up to Riku, Sora and Axel to find him before something terrible happens. YAOI

Pairings: Roxas x Axel, Sora x Riku, Cloud x Leon (later on in the story I think)

Rating: M (there's a lemon in the first chapter)

Chapter One: Worry

"Riku, Axel is at the door and wants to talk to you! He says it's important!" Riku's mother shouted up to her son hoping her voice could be heard between the blazing lyrics of her child's music. "Riku!" She shouted once more receiving no response from the teen. "It doesn't seem as if he can hear me, you can just head up there. He doesn't seem to be doing anything of much importance." Riku's mother said to Axel, ushering him into the Mezumi household, a place which he was familiar.

"Thank you Kaori." Axel responded. The Mezumi family was not too ardent on formalities, which is why Axel loved Riku's family so much, only in a friendly type fashion though.

Axel, having been to Riku's house on many occasions, knew exactly how to find Riku's room, even despite the fact that his house was enormous. If one were to get lost, all they would have to do was follow the loud music and they would find Riku's room with no difficulty. On arriving to Riku's door, Axel was forced to pound on the door to get the silver teen's attention. Seconds later, Axel was facing a slightly displeased Riku.

"Who the hell is banging on my do—" Riku shouted before realizing it was one of his friends. "Oh, hi Axel. Sorry for yelling at you but you didn't have to bang on my door like some mad man. I could have heard you just fine if you knocked normally." Riku said in a calmer voice than before, allowing Axel to enter his room.

"Have you seen Roxas?" Axel said walking into Riku's bedroom, getting to the point.

"Nope, not today. Why?" Riku asked, sitting on his bed next to his friend.

"Well, I haven't seen or heard from him all of today. I know I shouldn't worry but I just have this eerie feeling as if something is wrong." Axel replied looking slightly bothered.

"Hm, I'm sure he's fine Axel. Have you asked Sora yet? He might be with him." Riku said, reassuring his friend. "Here, I'll come with you." Riku said with a smile.

Both teens got up from Riku's bed and headed for the front door. Saying bye to Kaori they exited the house and hopped into Axel's car. Sora lived about five minutes away from Riku, which was perfect for middle of the night sleepovers. Arriving to Sora's house minutes later, Axel cut the engine but before they both got out the car, Riku opened his mouth to speak,

"Don't worry Axel, I'm positive he's fine." He said as he placed a comforting hand on Axel's shoulder. Axel sighed, wishing he could believe it to be true. Riku smiled at him as they got out the car.

Knocking on Sora's front door, Axel stood at his doorstep impatiently. Sora answered the door with a happy-to-see-you smile. "Hey y'all what's up?" He asked Riku and Axel.

"How about inviting us in first babe." Riku said walking into Sora's home kissing him at the same time. Axel sighed at the sight of the two couples, desperately missing his Roxas.

Once they settled into Sora's room Riku asked the question that Axel greatly wanted to know the answer to. "Hey Sora, have you seen Roxas? Axel hasn't talked to him all day and he's getting kind of nervous." Riku asked Sora in a normal voice.

"Actually, I haven't. That's odd. I never knew Roxas to be the missing type." Sora said, not thinking of the choice of words he chose.

"He's not missing! I just can't seem to find him." Axel halfway snapped. It was not to be expected though since the couple did not go a single day without talking or seeing each other.

Sora muttered a small apology, still not registering to him the gravity of the situation. Axel was not seriously worried about Roxas. They religiously went through seeing each other everyday ever since they started dating a year ago. Not a solitary day passed without them hearing the others voice. Only Axel seemed to know the gravity of the situation, Riku, although seeming to understand, did not know how every second that Axel did not see Roxas hurt him. They needed to find Roxas, and fast.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Riku asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence they had been in after Axel's minor breakdown. Axel went deep in thought before gathering the right words,

"Yesterday night, I went over to his house to hang while his parents were out because we could be alone together. Since you know, his parents don't know that he and I are together and not just as friends…" Axel started out.

-Flashback-

Axel ringed the doorbell of Roxas's home, eagerly anticipating the night approaching him. Roxas enthusiastically opened the door already knowing who was behind it.

"Hey you." Axel said with a smile on his face.

"Hey." Roxas said pulling Axel into the house.

"Excited much?" Axel asked before Roxas attacked his lips with his own. Moaning softly Roxas lead Axel down the hall and up the stairs to his bedroom. Roxas was going to make this night perfect for Axel because his parents were not home for the night and he could make love to his boyfriend as loud as they wanted and with no interruptions.

Making it up to the bedroom, Axel threw Roxas on the bed climbing on top of him quickly. Kissing Roxas passionately, Axel slowly messaged his tongue into the younger teen's mouth. Their tongues danced the tango together before having to stop for air. Unbuttoning Roxas shirt, Axel lead a warm tongue down to one of Roxas's pink nubs and slowly started to suckle on it.

"Nnn, Axel…" Roxas breathed quietly.

"Don't worry baby, you don't have to be quiet, your parents are not home." Axel whispered into Roxas's ear while unzipping the blondes pants and pulling out the already hard shaft.

Roxas reached up and little by little slipped Axel's shirt over his head. Axel kissed Roxas fervently as he slipped out of his jeans. Continuing to kiss Roxas, Axel placed one finger at the smaller teens opening and gradually pushed his digit through the tight ring of muscle, stretching him.

"Mmmm Axel!" Roxas moaned loudly as he felt Axel's fingers enter him.

Sensing that Roxas was stretched adequately, Axel positioned his weeping shaft at Roxas's puckered entrance. Pushing his hard shaft into Roxas slowly, Axel let out a relieved sigh as he felt a warm heat all around his member. Roxas moaned loudly as the pleasant intrusion sent sparks down his spine. Setting the pace, Axel thrust himself into Roxas at an agonizing pace. After Roxas got used to that tempo, Axel started moving increasingly quicker, owning himself a loud moan from his boyfriend. Feeling his climax slowly approaching, Axel took hold of Roxas's member and started to pump his erection until he heard the dirty blonde teen moan ever more loudly. Thrusting into Roxas harder, he hit the spot that sent more sparks down the teens back, throwing him overboard and making him orgasm.

"I love you Axel!" Roxas screamed as he rode out his orgasm.

Axel came thrusting into Roxas one last time before responding, "I love you too Roxas!" Axel cried loudly.

Breathing heavily, Axel removed himself from Roxas and tiredly put his and the younger boys boxers on. He did not want Roxas's parents to come home and see the two boys naked in their son's bed. He didn't want to ruin Roxa's relationship with his parents although because Roxas had not told his parents about them being more than friends, it was starting to destroy their relationship. Gaining up the courage, he popped the question that he was dreading the whole night,

"Roxas," Axel muttered receiving the other's attention, "when are you going to tell your parents about us?" He finished his question not knowing the answer he was going to get would be bad.

"Why do you have to bring that up Axel?" Roxas cried. "when will you ever accept the fact that I'm not ready to tell them and you pushing me to tell them isn't helping at all!" Roxas yelled at Axel.

"Well is it my fault that whenever I want to make love to you I have to be quiet or wait for a day when your parents are gone for the night or away for the weekend?" Axel rebutted harshly.

"My parents aren't as understanding as yours are okay!" Roxas screamed so loud he was sure his neighbors heard.

"How do you know, you don't even hint to them that we've been dating for a year!" Axel snapped.

"God, do you even get it Axel!" Roxas screamed to his surprise louder than he had before.

"I guess I don't." Axel said quietly, quickly gathering his clothes and his car keys and leaving a crying Roxas.

-End of Flashback-

"So y'all got into a fight?" Sora said questionably.

"Maybe he's just gathering his thoughts and doesn't want to really want," Riku paused "to talk to you." He said slowly, not wanting it to seem as if he was suggesting that that was the reason.

"Even if he was mad at me, he always would call me just to say hi or something, you know." Axel said with a sad sigh.

"Have you called his parents to see if they have seen him?" Sora asked Axel.

"Yeah, but they're out of town right now." Axel said looking utterly defeated.

"Well then, we're just going to have to go by Roxas's house to see what really up with him." Riku said standing up and heading for Sora's front door.

Okay, end of chapter one. I'm really starting to like this story. It's the first Kingdom Hearts fan fiction I've written so I hope I captured every character okay. Anyways R&R with your questions and or comments about my fic. Thanks

3 doublehue


	2. Parchment

Okay, I'm not too sure if I did a disclaimer in the first chapter but I'm going to do one now for good measure:

I don't own Kingdom Hearts so please don't sue me because I only have 75 dollars and that wouldn't even get me a crappy lawyer.

Couple of thanks to Eienakari and gokeauoftheast (who is my boyfriend who made an account just to comment to make me feel better) for their reviews!

Sorry y'all no sex in this chapter it's just laying down the plot and stuff.

Chapter Two: Parchment

Riku alternated from banging on Roxas's front door and ringing the doorbell for about ten minutes, clearly not getting an answer from him. "Roxas! Open the door!" Riku screamed loudly and continued to bang on the door.

"He's not in there," Axel said softly looking downward.

"How would you know, you made him mad last night he could just be ignoring you. You never know." Riku responded matter-of-factly, which earned him a light punch and mean glare from Sora. "See, now you've gotten Sora mad at me." Riku told Axel gently rubbing the spot where Sora had punched him.

"No, you're just being an ass." Sora replied to Riku.

"Whatever," Riku muttered while tapping this chin with his finger obviously thinking about something. "Say Sora you like climbing things, why don't you climb through one of the windows." Riku said, as if it were the best idea in the planet.

"They could be locked." Axel spoke up.

"Well then I might just have to check them all. We _are_ getting into this house." Sora said confidently, slowly walking through the bushes on the corner of Roxas's porch to get to the side of the house. Sora climbed up to the first window he saw which was not too high up. Unfortunately, it was locked so he tried a window that was a little higher up the wall. It required him to use more of his upper body strength to reach. This window luckily was unlocked and Sora toppled into Roxas's kitchen sink. Rubbing his backside some, he got up, closed the window and headed to the front door to unlock it.

While Sora was trying to get in the windows, Riku was trying to make Axel feel a little bit better. "Axel, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Riku said very apologetically. "We'll find him don't worry." He said while rubbing the distraught teens back.

"I got in!" Sora blurted out scaring the two men standing outside.

"Geez do you think you could have been a little more enthusiastic? You almost gave me a damn heart attack!" Riku breathed out trying to get over his shock.

Riku, Sora and Axel crept inside the house slowly(just incase there were unwanted people inside). Axel led the way to Roxas's room as Riku and Sora closely followed. The house was dead silent and Axel knew that if Roxas were here, it would not be this quiet. Stopping at Roxas's door, Axel closed his eyes and held his breath as he slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. Not hearing a gasp from the other two boys, Axel opened his eyes to an empty room.

Looking around Axel did not see anything out of place except for Roxas's bed. He voiced this thought aloud: "If Roxas deliberately left, he would have made up his bed. He's a neat freak as you guys can probably tell from the rest of his room." Axel said with a sad laugh. "He was taken by someone." Axel said quietly, already knowing who was behind this.

Riku went to sit on the unmade up bed and looked around the room once more. Nothing seemed out of place, until he glanced at the door. "Sora, shut the door." Riku ordered.

There, on the other side of the door, was a note written on parchment and tacked against the door with a playing card. Axel immediately noticed the distinct card as one of Luxord's but did not say the name aloud. Axel read the note "You are a scar upon the Organization."

Sora and Riku looked confused, "What organization?" Sora asked Axel.

Axel did not respond. He clenched his fists together before grabbing the note and storming out the room. Riku and Sora glanced at each other for a moment completely and utterly confused by Axel's actions and ran after the man.

Axel was pacing in Roxas's driveway when Riku and Sora arrived outside. "Axel, what's up? What's this organization thing?" Sora asked walking up to his hysteric friend who was muttering things such as "I thought I got away from them forever," and "I escaped from them."

Getting no response from him other than those types of phrases, Sora turned to Riku and said, "I think it would be best if we took him to your place for the time being." Riku nodded his head as he ushered the troubled man into his car.

**(A.N. I was going to end it here but I decided against it)**

While on the drive to Riku's house Riku asked Axel if they should go to the police and report the kidnapping, but Axel said that the police would not help. Axel knew something that the other two did not and they knew it. They silently agreed that they would get Axel to tell them what was going on once they reached Riku's house.

After a few minutes, they reached the house. Riku knew his parents were not home and that Axel could let out all his frustrations without being interrupted. Determined to figure out what this organization was, Sora said to Axel, "If you want us to help you then you're going to have to tell us what's going on because you know something that Riku and I do not. So please, tell us what you know" Sora was always the compassionate one.

Axel shuddered, clearly on the verge of crying, knowing that he would have to tell the two boys if he wanted any help with getting Roxas back alive. He opened and closed his mouth several times thinking over how he would exactly tell Riku and Sora. "They want me personally, this has nothing to do with Roxas, they want me." Axel said softly, tears threatening to fall. "Organization 13. Like the name would suggest, there are 13 of us. We were hired killers, Roxas and I, working for a man, Xemnas. We all have special powers and abilities." Axel demonstrated this by bringing a flame to his fingers through snapping his fingers. Riku and Sora were astonished. "Anyways, Roxas joined about 2 years ago because Xemnas became fascinated by his ability of light and keyblades like Sora" Sora looked confused.

"I thought nobody had a memory of when their worlds disappeared." Sora whispered to Riku a little too loudly.

"We're Nobodies Sora. We are the Heartless of the people whose hearts were stolen. Roxas, he's your Nobody." Axel said to a perplexed Riku and Sora. He knew they would not understand. "I fell in love with Roxas almost immediately. It took me a year to convince him to leave the Organization with me. Xemnas has been looking for us ever since. But I've kept him safe. Kept him safe until now." Axel said tears falling from his eyes.

Axel cried for twenty minutes. Riku and Sora could do nothing to get him to stop so they left him in peace. They were sitting in the living room talking when Axel stopped crying and slowly walked into the room. "Sora, do you still have your keyblades?" Axel asked with a smirk.

TBC

Thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks to my bofo for editing this chapters, one could say he's my beta P R&R

-kisses to all- doublehue


	3. Roxased By Rape

Okay so this chapter is just a tad dark. It contains a bit, okay maybe a lot of non-con. Do not kill me please. There's a LOT of sex in this chapter…and the title of this kind of makes no sense to anybody to doesn't know who the Evolution Control Committee, but that's besides the point. Overall, this is an evil chapter….

Thanks for the review Eienakari; I was really really really really happy when I got it.

Okay now onto Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Roxased By Rape

Roxas was shifting in and out of consciousness, oblivious to his recent abduction. He heard voices but could not put a face to them. For what he could understand, they were discussing something about a heart and Axel. He would have responded to his love's name but he could not move; it felt as if his arms were restrained by something.

"I'm sure Axel will be here soon," One of Roxas's abductors said to the other as if he was not in the room.

"We should put the…" Roxas slipped into unconsciousness before he could hear the last part of the sentence.

Roxas did not know how long he was blacked out for when he woke up. Time seemed to be in a blur ever since Axel left his house. He woke up to orange eyes staring at him. He knew whom they belonged, "Xemnas," Roxas spat weakly trying to move his arms, forgetting that they were restrained.

"My dear little Roxas, you remember my name," Xemnas said softly while placing his cold hand on Roxas's cheek. Roxas instinctively pulled his face away from the icy palm.

"Where am I!" Roxas snapped his eyes wandering around the foreign room.

Xemnas chuckled, "You're back in the castle Roxas. I never thought I'd have to bring you to this room." At that moment, Roxas realized his situation; he had been brought back to the Organization. He suddenly noticed that he was naked and standing chained against a cold steel wall, right where Xemnas would want him.

Roxas opened his mouth to try to protest only to be slapped by Xemnas. He felt the redness start to appear on his left cheek, the force of the hit made the right side of his head smash against the steel wall, almost sending him back into unconsciousness. However, Xemnas would not want that, he would want Roxas to be awake for every second of torture he was going to put him through.

YAOI ALERT!

Xemas started to kiss and nip Roxas's neck, his hands wandering up and down Roxas's body, not in a gentle way. Xemnas's lips started to kiss Roxas's cheek where he had slapped the boy earlier. Roxas's tried to move away from the older mans' ministrations but couldn't go far because of the chains. Xemnas's hands soon reach Roxas's shaft and slowly started to arouse him. Roxas was disgusted that he could actual get aroused by the other man's touch. He noticed that his feet were not chained down so in an attempt to get Xemnas to stop, he kicked him as hard as he could. Xemnas growled and instead of going away as Roxas had hoped, he entered the younger boy with no preparation. Roxas screamed loudly, still trying to push Xemnas away but to no avail, The older man moaned in his ear obviously getting pleasure from Roxas's struggles.

"Are you thinking about Axel, Roxas?" Xemnas whispered into his ear, "Are you imagining him kissing you, touching you, fucking you?" He finished.

Roxas was crying at this time, because he was. He was thinking of Axel touching him, kissing him and making love to him. His tears only fuel Xemnas's lust and Roxas knew that and wanted to stop but could not. He was thinking of Axel too much, thinking of him touching him in all the right places and kissing him tenderly everywhere. And then it happened, he came. Then, Xemnas came, thrusting harshly one final time into Roxas, spilling his seed inside of the poor boy.

"My poor beautiful Roxas, you should have never left the Organization." Xemnas whispered in his ear before leaving him crying in the cold foreign room.

Roxas felt empty and broken, wishing he never got in the fight with Axel. He heard Xemnas exit as somebody else walked in and felt a warm hand against his cheek gently wiping his tears away.

"I'm sorry," The mysterious person whispered in his ear before kissing him deeply. Roxas started to cry harder, not responding to the kiss.

"Please, no, Marluxia." Roxas choked out.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Marluxia said quietly as he kissed Roxas passionately.

Roxas felt his hand caress every inch of his body, his lips kissing his shoulders and chest. Roxas was getting hard again, the touches were arousing, Marluxia knew exactly where to touch and kiss him. His hands traveled further down grabbing hold of his arousal. Stroking him tenderly, Marluxia slowly entered Roxas making sure he was not hurting the younger boy. Roxas gasped at the sudden intrusion, surprised that it did not hurt him. Marluxia stopped moving and examined Roxas's face, making sure there was no sign of pain before he pulled out and thrust back in. Roxas moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around the pink haired man pushing him deeper inside. Marluxia continued to stroke Roxas's member slowly, timing his pumps with his thrusts. Roxas closed his eyes tightly as he felt his climax closely approaching; Marluxia took this as a hint and sped up his powerful thrusts. Roxas screamed as his orgasm washed over him, clamping his walls down on Marluxia's manhood. Marluxia grunted as he came violently in Roxas.

He pulled out of Roxas slowly, kissing him once more before opening his mouth to speak, "I've always liked you Roxas. Remember that, okay?"

Roxas nodded before Marluxia left the room. Roxas dropped his head in exhaustion; today was too much for him. He sighed before he fell asleep, which was much needed.

TBC…

You do not know how long it took me to write this chapter. I can't write non-con. It's just too hard for me. I just can't write it. Anyways, I was very mean to Roxas in this chapter I know, and I apologized to him profusely. Throughout writing this I was like "I'm sorry Roxas, really really sorry" Anyways, I don't really like this chapter so I won't be surprised if you don't either. I really feel like rewriting it but it would take me forever to do that. Okay now I'm just ranting.

Until we meet again!

doublehue


End file.
